Fear the Mighty Vacuum
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Inuyasha faces his greatest opponent yet.  Perhaps? T for a little language use.


Fear the Mighty Vacuum

Inuyasha and the others sat around as they waited for Kagome to return from the other side of the well. Inuyasha was getting very impatient with the wait. How long did it take for a girl to get supplies anyways? He stood up and looked about. The others seemed somewhat content to wait for Kagome's return. How could they just sit on their butts and just wait?

He made a noise and walked out into the sunshine. If Kagome didn't hurry up soon he was going to go get her. Why wait though? He could easily go get her and come back. Then they could keep on their search for the jewel shards and that bastard, Naraku. It seemed like a good plan. Inuyasha hurried off towards the Bone-eater's well and jumped down into the darkness.

The sound of distant traffic filled Inuyasha's ears along with the scent of moldy wood. He looked up and saw a small square of white above his head. It was so weird traveling between times. Though he was grateful it didn't take long. He put the thought away and hopped out of the well. He stepped outside and stared out over the shrine and Kagome's home. The only thing similiar between his and her times was the sacred tree that he had been pinned to for fifty years.

This was no time to focus on that, he had to find Kagome so they could resume their quest. He headed towards Kagome's house and walked inside. A quick sniff of his nose told him that she wasn't there. He wondered if he should waste his time in search for the girl then decided against it. He could find some good food while he waited.

Inuyasha walked into the living room and saw Kagome's mom dusting off some furniture. She was holding something in her hand that he had never seen before. Usually when he came over it was about dinner time or the days when Kagome had no school. He walked into the room then froze. In the middle of the floor was a strange contraption.

It was black and had a wide base while further up it grew smaller. There was a black snake coming out of it and seemed embedded into the wall.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," Kagome's mom left off her dusting and walked over, "I see you found the vacuum."

"Vacuum?" Inuyasha blinked confused yellow eyes.

"Yes, today I'm cleaning house and the vacuum is good for cleaning up the carpet." She smiled at the confused half demon.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sniffed at the vacuum. It seemed harmless enough. He reached out and pushed it. The vacuum toppled over and crashed to the floor. He grinned in triumph and picked it back up. Kagome's mom laughed softly.

"Would you like to see how it works?" She asked.

Inuyasha, feeling confident that this 'vacuum' couldn't do anything to him, nodded. She smiled and switched it on. A loud noise rumbled from it then she began to move it. Inuyasha freaked out and dashed up the stairs like a puppy. Kagome's mom turned off the vacuum.

"Inuyasha?" She found him cowering on the stairs. She let out a laugh, "Are you afraid of a simple vacuum?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe he had fled from some strange noise maker. But as soon as it started to move he felt the need to flee. This was embarrassing. Thankfully Kagome wasn't around to see his humiliation. It was bad enough that her mom had witnessed such a display. His ears twitched and he heard the back door open.

"Mom I'm home," Kagome's voice filtered through the house.

"Welcome home Kagome, your friend is here." Her mother called.

Inuyasha had to make himself vanish fast. He ran up the stairs and hid out in Sota's room.

Kagome walked into the living room, "Hi mom, who's here?"

"Your friend with the cute ears," her mother smiled then descended down the stairs, "I think he came to get you."

Kagome heaved a sigh. Couldn't she have one day where Inuyasha didn't come to bug her? No use becoming dramatic over it. She headed up the stairs and noticed Sota's door was open just a crack. She could've sworn that it was fully closed when she left a couple hours ago.

She pushed open the door and saw Inuyasha scrunched up on Sota's bed. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Um what are you doing in my little brother's bedroom?" She walked into the room and stood before the bed.

"Is there a law that says I can't be in here?" Inuyasha demanded giving her his usual stare when he was in a mood.

"This is Sota's room," she glared at him, "Why are you in here anyways?"

Inuyasha didn't respond and looked away from her. Kagome sighed. She was tired of these strange moods. She walked out of the room and headed towards her. She guessed she should get ready to go back to the Feudal Era. And to think it wasn't that long ago that she was a normal high school girl.

He waited until he heard Kagome holed herself up in her room before heading down to the living room again. His new enemy stood in silence by the couch. Kagome's mom wasn't anywhere to be found. He sneaked over to the vacuum and prodded at it. He jumped away and twitched his ears. The vacuum remained still.

He smiled in confidence and prodded the vacuum. Suddenly it rumbled to life and tipped back. The strange noise was much louder when it wasn't touching the carpet. He let out a yelp and scurried out of the room as fast and as quiet as he could. He heard Kagome's mom heading for the living room. The blaring noise was gone and he heaved a sigh of relief. Why was he so scared of such a dumb thing? He could face all kinds of demons, but not this damn noisy contraption.

He was going to face this damn vacuum if it was the last thing he did! He walked over to the vacuum again and sneered at it.

"I will defeat you," he hit the vacuum and watched as the plastic broke. The vacuum fell to its side and he grinned.

"Inuyasha, why did you break my mom's vacuum?" Kagome appeared next to him.

Inuyasha looked up and winced. He forgot that she was in the house. She stared down at him.

"Outside, now." She pointed and he ran off. She followed after him, hefting her pack higher.

Inuyasha stared up at her like a pup who just got smacked with a newspaper. She shoved the image from her mind and stared down at him.

"Sit boy!" She was rewarded by him slamming into the ground and creating a small crater in the concrete.

Inuyasha groaned and sat up. He wished Kagome didn't do that. It really hurt. At least he defeated his enemy. The mighty vacuum.

* * *

><p>Just a funny story inspired by one of my cats running from a vacuum. So I wondered how Inuyasha would face off with a vacuum. First time writing just a bunch of humor.<p> 


End file.
